


Cold skin, white noise

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/F, Haiku, I continue to torment the internet with poems, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Fill for the Thrawn kinkmeme.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Thrawn Kinkmeme Fills





	Cold skin, white noise

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

cold blue skin, white noise —   
pulse buzzing against your lips,  
red stars in her eyes


End file.
